


Wondering

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: Nate's got a burning question.





	Wondering

“Do you still think of her, when you’re with me?”

Wade, who is kissing and biting a slow, somewhat annoying trail down Nate's shoulder, doesn't even pull back. "Little difficult," he says, voice muffled. "Distinct lack of cleavage. And you smell like… Icy Hot and gun oil and sweaty man, not flowers and soap."

Pressing his fingers against Wade’s scalp, Nate makes a noncommittal sound. "I should hope so."

"You’re not as pretty, either."

"Flattering."

Wade laughs almost soundlessly against Nate's collarbone, nuzzling the sharp ridge of skin. He tries to tangle their legs together, too, but Nate prods him sharply in the shin with his cold toes and Wade knows when to back off and when to push. "You're nothing like her," he says instead. "Sun and moon. Fuckin' water and fire. Sushi and cheeseburger."

"I’m really hoping I'm not a burger," Nate says in distaste.

"You're really not very good for me, though."

"Liar." Snorting, Nate trails a touch down Wade's chest. He's still sleepy – too tired to do anything but drowse idly and let the mouthy merc have his way, but sluggishly waking up, rubbing the morning sun out of his eyes. He shouldn’t let his guard down this way, but when it comes to Wade, there’s a lot he does that he shouldn’t.

Really, the day starts too early.

"Why the stupid question?" Wade wants to know. He peers suspiciously at Nate suddenly; his teeth bare, threatening. "This isn't some freaky, needy, fucked-up thing cuz you blew your time-load saving my life, right? You're not the 'other woman,' if that's what you're asking."

"Wiseass. I'm not a woman. And I'm definitely not the _other_ woman."

"You  _sound_ like the other woman."

"You sound like a dumbass."

"I'm serious," Wade says, wide yellow eyes dark with something akin to concern – if Nate hadn't already known better. It's a trick of the light. "Don't pull any of this replacement bullshit, or start whinging about how you’re the second hat on the rack. I'll dump your ass faster than a buttered bullet."

"You have such a way with words." Nate considers himself. "I don't ‘whine’. I don't give a damn about anything like that. I was just… curious."

“Really?"

"I woke up and I wondered," Nate says, and _now_ he wraps his legs around Wade's warmer limbs, hitching up the white shirt he'd fallen into bed the night before. Wade greedily takes advantage and dips his hands under it. If he can't concentrate on what comes out of his mouth from here on out, it's not Nate's fault. "Sometimes y’ look like you're confused about something. Just for a second. It's weird. Too many damn concussions maybe."

"Not thinking about her," Wade mutters. One of his hands rests on Nate's bare hip like a brand, just cradling it. Making funny spirals with his fingertips. "You just think too much."

He closes his eyes rather than look at the ceiling. "Really? Good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"It'd be mean," Wade says abruptly, his fingers stilling in the slow, odd circles he'd started to trace over Nate's skin. "You know. If I thought about her when…"

"Huh."

"She doesn't deserve that. And I couldn't. I mean, not with… and you wouldn't, either. Even if you are a bastard sometimes."

"I think I'm touched," Nate snorts. They're both surprised it's not as bitter as it could be, but Nate recovers first and adds, "I wouldn't care."

Wade scoffs. "Liar," he says, and before Nate can get a word in edgewise, a mouth has captured his own and taken over. The world shifts a little – just a little. When he can breathe again and gather his bearings, Nate bites Wade’s shoulder in retaliation for the clear dismissal. They're both taking too many liberties these days. It should stop soon.

However, he amends, "Maybe I would."

"Huh?"

"Care," he clarifies, and smothers the laugh he sees curving Wade’s lips before the little jackass can utter anything stupid like an affirmation or agreement.


End file.
